


Sometimes Eric is Sensitive

by tomatojuicee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, How do you like it TheB, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, bad allusions to the generation z video, during the Generation Z filming, lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatojuicee/pseuds/tomatojuicee
Summary: ...And Juyeon is not such a good boy.Eric and Juyeon get off on the set of the Generation Z video.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	Sometimes Eric is Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> i read something recently that was like "you cant finish what you dont start and you should never start what youre not committed to finishing" or something like that. in light of these words,ive decided, one by one, to do something about the bazillion unfinished docs sitting in my folder. beginning with this fic which i started, you guessed it, after generation z dropped.  
> and if i go over a month without publishing anything after this look away !

Eric tugged at his turtleneck, feeling sweat soak into the back. He was ready to climb out of his skin. The Boyz were at the filming for their Generation Z Identity Film. The concept was along the lines of confessing something authentic about themselves, and Eric thought he had prepared himself well for the shoot. He didn’t bother asking everyone what they were planning, simply focused on brainstorming his own options with Sunwoo and then preparing some interview questions and a catchphrase that would go into the video.

What he hadn’t prepared himself for, however, was the other member’s concepts. Well, one member in particular.

On the photostage, Juyeon flexed, brooded, and preened for the salivating cameras. The minute the group had walked into the photo studio, they were greeted by Juyeon’s hulking lamborghini glittering slickly at center stage (no, that wasn’t a euphemism). There was a short burst of chatter about who would get to ride it (again, no euphemism, but you get the idea of where Eric’s thoughts were headed). They were all whisked off to stylists and by the time Eric had stumbled out in his sleek and ‘sensitive’ get-up, Juyeon was striding to the helm of the sports car, flipping the top up, and showing the world that he was Not Such A Good Boy.

That racer outfit was already doing things to Eric against his will, padding Juyeon in all the right places, but once the jacket came off, so did all bets. Under voracious studio lights, Juyeon’s physique made itself well-documented, bulging against his tantalizingly nude-colored top. They had a wind machine going to get that perfect hair action across his cat-like stare, oozing sex and danger. Eric clenched and unclenched his fists, hot all over. On the stage, Juyeon ran a gloved hand down his not-quite-naked chest. Eric imagined that massive hand, enlarged further by the glove, covering his own bare torso, and fought down a full-body shiver. Realistically, when would a race car driver ever have need for a move like that? Never. But The B would love Juyeon hamming it up for the camera. Eric’s reaction was usually a pretty sure litmus test for what the fans wanted from anything concerning Juyeon, and he was... well... he was reacting, that was for sure.

Eric looked around furtively, but fortunately no one else noticed how much Juyeon’s shoot got him going. Now Juyeon was trotting towards the screens to monitor his performance.

“Let’s go see the cuts!”

Eric whipped his head around and saw Haknyeon staring at him expectantly. “Uh..?” Haknyeon nodded in the direction of the screens. “Oh, right.” Eric shook himself to clear his head. “Yeah, let’s see.” He hoped his smile looked normal.

Juyeon’s shots looked incredible. Almost all of their members crowded around, eager to see how the first member’s cuts were coming out. Eric swallowed hard as the Juyeon on the screen stripped his jacket off.

“How do you like it?” Suddenly Juyeon’s voice was low and right next to Eric’s ear.

Eric jumped and knocked right into Juyeon’s solid body, shadowing his own as they both leaned towards the replay screen. Juyeon honest to god smirked. He enclosed a gloved hand around Eric’s waist. “Steady there.” Eric swore the temperature in the building rose a good dozen degrees. “So, what do you think?”

Eric looked back and forth from real Juyeon to screen Juyeon before deciding to desperately fix his stare on the screen. He felt Juyeon’s pinky finger slip down and knead at his hip bone. Hot flares of shame bloomed on his face thinking about how Juyeon knew exactly what he was doing. Torturously, Eric managed to say, “You look good, hyung.”

The rest of the boys heard too, though they didn’t seem to make anything unusual of it. Kevin nodded approvingly. “Slay it, Juyeon!” He said.

“Yeah, what he said!” Hyunjae said.

Juyeon grinned genially. “Thanks guys!”

“Yeah, it’s looking good so far,” the Director of Photography cut in. “Juyeon, why don’t we do a couple more shots from inside the car?”

“‘Course.” Juyeon said. As everyone cleared out to watch from the wings again, Eric felt Juyeon dip his head closer to his ear again. “Thanks, Youngjae,” he said in a whisper. Eric shivered. Juyeon gave his hip one last squeeze before sauntering back into position.

Okay, so maybe one person had noticed how much Juyeon was affecting Eric. Juyeon’s stare buried into him from the center of the photo stage and Eric burned with embarrassment at being found out by his hyung. At this point, Juyeon had resolved to ignore the camera completely, instead gluing hungry eyes on Eric. Or at least that's what Eric felt. (Hoped?) He could only recede deeper into the shadows and adjust himself when he hoped no one was looking. 

After what felt like eons, Juyeon was finally done. The whole crew and the rest of the boys clapped as he came out of the bright lights. The first member was finished! After thanking the filming crew with a perfect gentlemanly smile, Juyeon headed Eric’s way.

“That was fun,” Juyeon said, stopping with only a couple flimsy inches separating the two of them. He flashed a boyish grin and ran a still-gloved hand through his hair.

Eric was taken aback by his change in demeanor. He managed to reply, “It looked fun,” hoping it didn’t come out sounding too confused.

Juyeon beamed. “Yeah.” A beat passed.

“Hyung, I’m so jealous you got a big car. I wanna ride it later,” Eric blurted, true to character.

“Oh really?” Juyeon cocked a bemused eyebrow and sidled closer to Eric. He hooked an arm around Eric’s waist, pulling their sides flush. He was still hot from being under studio lights and the touch set Eric on fire all over again.

Eric blushed as he belatedly realized the double entendre in his words. He checked and Juyeon was still giving him an innocent look. Meanwhile, his hands were making their way up and down Eric's sides. It was inexplicable, the way Eric always found himself reacting. He was hyper-sensitive to even the lightest touches from Juyeon; they drove him crazy. Jesus, Juyeon was really trying to kill him.

“Hyuuuung,” Eric whined.

“What is it Youngjae?” Juyeon hummed. “Something wrong?”

“I have to do my shoot in twenty minutes, why are you doing this to me?” This was out of character for Juyeon, to say the least.

"Doing what?"

"Aw come on, don't play dumb."

Juyeon took pity on Eric. “...Twenty minutes is more than enough time, right?"

"What- oh!" Juyeon's gloved thumb brushed against his nipple through his thin turtleneck and Eric choked on his spit. Mortified at the sound he made, Eric frantically looked around to see if anyone was watching, but everyone on set had gone back to their own tasks. Now he had some idea of what Juyeon had in mind. "Hyung, are you serious?" 

"Why not?" Juyeon smiled wickedly and it was enough to snap the last of Eric's already weak resolve.

Face blazing, Eric nodded his head. "Bathroom?" He mumbled. 

"You go first, I'll meet you there in five." Juyeon gave Eric a little tap on the hip and a look that sent Eric's heart doing double time as he stumbled his way to the men's room.

Inside the bathroom, Eric was immediately met with his own reflection, staring wild-eyed back at him in the mirror. His hair was a fresh steely blue, smoothed down to match the rest of his svelte concept today. He didn't know what that had to do with sensitivity, but he knew not to question the creative powers that be, lest Creker decide to replace them with, god forbid, Kevin.

He took the moment alone to steady his breathing. He wiped his sweaty palms against his slacks. He was nervous. It was the first time Juyeon had ever suggested anything like this. Of course they had fooled around in the dorms plenty of times with their members just a paper thin wall away, but a public restroom was way different. Different in a way that had Eric pawing at his collar again. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited.

What could have been moments or hours later, the door clicked open and Juyeon slipped in quietly.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Juyeon had left his jacket behind, but otherwise he was in the same get up from earlier. The little zippers that came up to the neckline of his top had been pulled down to let his neck breath a bit, and his hair was still disheveled in that devastatingly sexy, accidental way.

"You look good," Eric's words preceded his thoughts as usual.

Juyeon closed the distance between them in two strides and crushed their mouths together.

"Mmph! Wait- shouldn't we- let's go inside a stall." Eric protested.

Juyeon pulled away regretfully but obliged, man-handling Eric towards the large stall at the end. “You look good too. Especially in blue.”

“I’m wearing black, hyung.” Eric was doing his best not to tremble with Juyeon’s massive hands all over him.

Juyeon turned and locked the door. “I meant your hair, Youngjae-yah.”

“Oh-” Eric stuttered as Juyeon pulled their hips together again. “Yeah- uh, we’re matching.” His voice died to a whisper in front of Juyeon’s lips.

A beat. Then they both lunged for each other in sync, mouths smashing together again.

Usually even amidst the hormonal rush of one of their... encounters, Juyeon was an exceptionally gentle kisser, taking his sweet time to work Eric up before they whipped their dicks out. But today, maybe it was because they were short on time, or the risk of being caught, or even, by some miracle, Eric himself looking more delectable than usual, Juyeon kissed like he wanted to devour Eric whole. A tongue wrenched itself in Eric’s mouth before he could even think and he grunted a bit. Eric ran his hands up Juyeon’s top once before slipping them straight under to get to the burning, humid skin underneath.

Juyeon’s breath quickened in Eric’s mouth and Eric felt the abs underneath his hands tighten up at his touch. Juyeon’s hands were roaming all over Eric, still in those massive gloves. Juyeon’s hands were so big that it felt like he was being touched everywhere at once. The sensation was almost overwhelming and at the same time not enough. Eric whined. He’d been made torturously horny since the minute Juyeon’s shoot started and he was already wishing that those hands would slide a little bit lower, past his belt, where his cock was already growing embarrassingly hard.

To get the point across, Eric dropped his hands to graze Juyeon’s narrow hip bones. Juyeon’s hips gave a little involuntary jerk and Juyeon inhaled sharply through his nose. He grabbed Eric’s hips and pinned him up against the bathroom wall and then connected their pelvises together with a crude thrust.

The back of Eric’s head hit the wall as he tore his mouth away from their kiss to moan weakly in relief at his groin finally receiving the same type of attention it had been giving Juyeon the whole morning. He could feel Juyeon half hard in his pants too. It gave Eric a bit more encouragement.

“Youngjae...” Juyeon half groaned, half whispered. He turned his attention to Eric’s jaw, mouthing along it. Eric was about to quickly remind him not to leave any marks, but apparently Juyeon was already being mindful, because he only pressed soft butterfly kisses, not even enough to disrupt the serious contouring going on there. They were the kind that Juyeon would give Eric as he opened him up in his bunk in the dorm, coaxing Eric into relaxation. 

“Keep moving,” Eric gasped, grinding on Juyeon like a bitch in heat.

“Yeah,” Juyeon thrust up into Eric hard and suddenly Eric was glad to have the wall behind him. They worked up a steady rhythm. Eric held on to Juyeon for dear life, nails making little crescent indents in the incredible architecture of Juyeon’s back. Pants echoed in Eric’s ears and his ass slapped against the bathroom tiles in time- it almost sounded like they were fucking.

Eric squirmed in Juyeon’s grasp. “Juyeon, hyung, uhhhng, I need more-”

Before Eric could blink, Juyeon dropped to his knees and his kneepads clacked loudly against the grimy floor.

“Hyung-?”

Juyeon nosed into the bulge in Eric’s pants and Eric watched, eyeballs threatening to pop out of their sockets. His hyung peered up at him through a nest of dark hair and bit his bottom lip. “Can I suck you off?”

“Yes-” The answer was out of Eric’s mouth before he registered moving his lips.

“We gotta be quick.” Juyeon dived for Eric’s belt and wrestled with it for a moment before cursing and tearing his gloves off. Afterwards he made quick work of the buckle and zipper and yanked Eric’s slacks and boxer briefs down in one go.

Eric inhaled sharply as his hot cock hit the cold air in the bathroom and he screwed his eyes up. Juyeon’s hand was around him in an instant, firm and somehow lubed up with wetness. Eric guessed that it was spit. With his eyes closed his sense of touch was magnified and it was like he could feel every ridge and crease of Juyeon’s fingers sliding over the surface of his cock.

Something wet, warm, and soft pressed into the tip of Eric’s dick and he looked down to see Juyeon giving his head a soft kiss. Juyeon locked eyes with Eric through dark, matted lashes. Eric felt himself going red at the intimacy of the moment, despite the filthy fake tiled floor and unlowered toilet seat just to his left.

Then Juyeon went down on Eric's entire length like a pro and all thoughts left Eric's head. Eric bit his lip hard to stop the embarrassing sound threatening to come out of his mouth. Seemingly satisfied with Eric’s cursory reaction, Juyeon started slurping him up in earnest, making sure to take him down to the hilt every time. On every up-stroke his tongue swirled around Eric’s head, running through the slit. Things were already getting sloppy, saliva drooling from the corners of Juyeon’s red mouth as he bobbed on Eric’s cock.

On reflex, Eric canted his hips forward in a thrust. Juyeon recoiled just the slightest bit, although it wasn’t enough to pull off of Eric. Eric gave a stunted gasp and was about to apologize when Juyeon growled, a deep sound from his chest, and pinned Eric’s hips to the wall with his hands. A bolt of arousal crackled through Eric’s stomach at the realization that, in Juyeon’s grasp, he couldn’t move his hips at all. A whimper passed from his lips before his brain to mouth filter could strike it down.

At that, Juyeon actually did pull off of him. “Quiet, Youngjae-yah.” The look he gave Eric was enough to make Eric’s cock twitch in his grasp. “Understood?” Juyeon asked,

Eric just nodded, eyes wide and pupils blown.

“Good.” Juyeon swallowed down Eric’s cock with more vigor than before, one hand coming off Eric’s hip to cup his balls. The all-over stimulation was almost more than Eric could take, but he put all the effort in his body into holding his hips still for Juyeon, even without the help of one of his hands. The only sounds in the bathroom were Eric’s shaky breaths and the wet, obscene sounds of Juyeon fuckng his mouth down Eric’s cock.

Juyeon obviously decided that it was time to make Eric come right now because he started tongueing the ridge of Eric’s head where it flared out from the shaft as he pistoned his lips up and down. They both knew that was a surefire way to get Eric painting Juyeon’s face white.

Eric dropped his hands into Juyeon’s hair, urging him on. Try as he might, Eric couldn’t stop the small sounds coming out of him now, not when he was so close, not when Juyeon looked so completely debauched, his chapstick smeared with spit and cheeks flushed even through his foundation. Juyeon didn’t seem to care anymore, too focused on getting Eric off.

At the bottom of his vision, Eric’s blowjob-addled brain detected movement. He realized it was Juyeon’s lower body: his hips rolling in small circles on thin air and his knee pads scraping against the bathroom floor very slightly at the effort. Eric felt all the blood (that wasn’t already in his dick) leave his head in an instant. He tugged at Juyeon’s hair in warning but Juyeon made his intentions clear by sliding further down Eric’s cock and suddenly Eric was coming his brains out, whimpering a small _hyung_ , as he felt Juyeon swallow around him.

As Eric blinked his eyes light-headedly, Juyeon pulled off, licking his shiny lips and coming up to kiss Eric silly, not giving him a second to come down from his high. Eric melted against Juyeon’s mouth, tasting the salty bitterness of his come on Juyeon’s tongue. It was right as Juyeon started to pull away that Eric registered Juyeon’s cock quite obviously grinding against his pelvis, begging for attention. Right, Juyeon was still hard. Eric’s hands darted towards Juyeon’s fly, eager to get his hyung off in return for the amazing blowjob he had just received.

Juyeon batted his hands away and stepped back. Eric gave him a pout of confusion. “Hyung, let me-”

“It’s almost time for your shoot,” Juyeon panted. His hair was a mess. “You should go back out there.”

“But-”

“I can take care of myself, don’t worry,” Juyeon said, palming his bulge as if to demonstrate. He tucked Eric back into his boxer briefs before zipping him up and giving him a little pat, somehow managing to make the action feel incredibly sweet.

“Hyung...” Eric trailed off. He did have to shoot soon.

Meanwhile Juyeon pulled a container of Icebreakers (that he undoubtedly “borrowed” from Kevin) from his pocket and popped one. A crunch resounded through the bathroom as he chewed.

“Hold on-” Juyeon reached out and brushed a strand of Eric’s hair back into place. Then he leaned down and pressed a minty fresh kiss onto Eric’s lips. When he pulled back his gaze was still hungry but it was softened with a kind of fondness Eric considered himself the luckiest man in the world to be familiar with. He gave Eric a little push towards the door of the stall. “Go get em’, you sensitive little thing.”

Eric felt himself flush from his ears to his toes. He’d never be able to look at the phrase he chose the same way. “Okay,” he said, “But promise me I get to pick up where we left off when we’re back at the dorm.”

Juyeon’s gaze flared with heat once more and Eric could see his whole body tense up at the suggestion. “Yeah, you definitely can.”

“Okay then...” Eric unlocked the stall and opened the door a bit. His eyes were glued to Juyeon but his hyung simply nodded his head towards the exit with a smile. “Uh, thanks.” Eric said.

“No, thanks for going along with me,” Juyeon replied.

With that, Eric left the stall (and Juyeon with his hand). He passed in front of the mirror again and hazarded a look at himself. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes. He looked the exact same as when he’d entered, his makeup un-smeared and not even a strand of hair out of place.

He couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread out in his chest as he smiled like an idiot at his reflection. Juyeon had basically been impaling his throat on Eric’s dick, but managed to make sure that Eric stayed completely presentable. Eric shook his head to himself before pushing out of the bathroom and back towards the photo studio.

Juyeon was such a sweet guy, even when he was acting like not such a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it TheB?  
> We liked it Juyeon, we all liked it very much. Juyeon's rare but gratuitous thirst trap moment had to be commemorated in a fic, and come on, eric and juyeon's phrases from the video were waaaay too ripe for double entendres.  
> nothing much else to say other than it's not juric porn if the words 'massive', 'hand', and 'juyeon' dont appear in the same sentence at least once!


End file.
